sickness and health
by GoddessFreyja08
Summary: lucy has a secret disease she does not know how to tell it to her guild how will she deal with this? will she even survive this? can loke really save her? (please read) .i suck at summaries. lucy x loke
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story guys and i am soooo nervous so please enjoy it, and thank you for reading**

* * *

** "sickness and heallth"**

** *Lucy's Pov***

"i am so very tired" i just came back from an job was it was very tiring fist we went to a small village and we have to capture so goons, second it was only me, gray, and natsu (erza did not come because she had a date with jellal) so who's there to stop their fighting **ME**, lastly i could not take my mind off my health, i have been hiding it for a while now with the magic pills i bought from a magical drug store but i could not hide this anymore, sooner or later i have to tell them but how? "when are you going to tell them **my princess**" loki suddenly appeared "ahh! stop doing that!" i said suprised "i can't contain it, my day is not complete without you..." he said with a serious face "aww.. loki that's so sweet! i..." i was disturbed by somebody

** *Natsu's Pov***

"what's up lucy?!" i shouted as i entered lucy's window "can't you use the door natsu?" she said, she has a weird way of welcoming people "hey lucy come by the guild later" not answering her question "why?" she said while she was pondering i smelled a diffrent scent "Hey! loki long time no see!" i said heading toward him "nice to see you are still energetic natsu, anyway i am going bye" he said as if he was disturbed by my presence "what's up with him?" i mumbled anyway "come by **OK**!?" i said as i jumped out of the window, as i walked away from her apartment i happened to stumble across mirajane "hi mirajane" i greeted "hi natsu" she replied "where have you been" she continued "oh! i have been to lucy's apartment to invite her to the party...but it looks like i caught her in the wrong time" i said "why?" she said with a curious face "well...i caught her and loki taking to each other and also i saw she was a little pink" i replied suddenly mirajane got a sly glance across her face "oh...thank you for telling me that well i will be going now" mirajane skipped cheerfully towards the guild "what up with her? oh well.. time to go home" i said to myself it will be kinda boring without happy around because he is on a mission with charles and wendy

** *nobody's Pov***

as natsu went home lucy fussed on what she would wear "should i chose this blue short skirt or this brown shorts? hmmmm..." "i think the skirt fits you better" loki busted his way out of his key again "please stop stratling me!" lucy said suprised (again) "but i like it.." loki chuckled "don't forget your medicine ok?" he said suddenly serious "ok bye!" lucy said cheerfully.

* * *

**there you have it my first chapter please wait for the other chapters by the way this is loki x lucy, ok, please wait for the other chapters i might get obsticles to pass before i make another chapter so see you soon **

**P.S. sorry if it is very short**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow! thanks for reading guys! i am really shock that somebody read my story well here's my second chapter! please enjoy! ^w^ **

**P.S i don't own fairy tail or the characters**

* * *

***nobody's pov***

as lucy went towards the guild she was deep in thought "how am i going to tell them this...?" she mumbled "tell them what?" a sweet voice suddenly inturupted "**Wahhh!" **lucy jumped in suprise "you heard me levy?" lucy said ,levy just nodded lucy inhales deeply "please don't tell the others first...i don't want them to worry..." lucy stopped at her tracks ,now levy was worried "what is it?" she said with a worried face "yo! you forgot your medicine" loke suddenly appeared beside them "**WWWAAHHHH!** *cough cough*" (lucy is very jumpy when she has a secret hehehe) lucy coughed violently until blood came out "**Lucy!**" levy and loki said in unison and rushed to her side loke quickly took out a small bottle full of pills and gave one to lucy, when she swallowed it her coughing ceased "thank you loki..." lucy said weakly "we should go home" loke said as he picked lucy up bridal style "levy please don't tell them this" lucy said "i promise i won't ,please get well soon" levy said with a worried face "i promise" lucy said smiling and with that loke telepoted them to her apartment

***loke's pov***

she is so much lighter than i though and her fragnance so sweet she is so cute i am so happy to have lucy as my master, as we entered her apartment "thank you loke" she said "your welcome next time never forget your medicine" i replied she just nodded i almost forgot her voice the most sweetest of all voices i layed her down on the couch i was staring at her when she looked my way she blushed,"kawaii",i mumbled "i going to get a glass of water"' she said suddenly "wait, i'm going to get it for you.." i said as i tugged on her hand suddenly things went fast she fell on the floor and me in top of her

***lucy's pov***

loki and i was sitting on the couch i feel his hot gaze on me oh loki if only i could tell you how much i love the way you carry yourself as if you are ready to defend me anytime the way you talk so firm yet so gentle everything about you in easier terms i love you, as i rip myself from my thoughts and look at you but i could not return your gaze i feel my cheeks getting warm suddenly i stood up "i am going to get a glass of water" i said man i need to cool myself off "wait i'm going to get it for you" one second he tugged my hand i am on the floor and him on top on me kyaaaaa! we are too close! kyaaaaa! loke realizing what position we are suddenly stood up and placed me on the couch again suddenly i feel a soft stroke at my cheek it was loke he leaned in so close i just closed my eyes and felt his warm lips on mine and then hugged me to make the kiss deeper first i did not know what to do since this is my first kiss but my arms have a life of their own they hugged loke's neck, finally loke broke the kiss so we could get some air "did you like your first kiss **my princess**?" loke said while smirking "i could not imagine it to be more perfect" i said blushing "_**i love you**_" he said "_**i-i love you too loke**_" i said blushing more and with that he pecked my lips once more before "good night" he said "but i don't want you to go" i said hugging him "you mean i can sleep here?" loke said "yup!" i said smiling as we make our way towards my bed room he suddenly picked me up bridal stlye and laid me on my bed "good night!"i said as i pecked him on the lips "good night" he said while laying down beside me then i hugged him and he hugged me we slept like that all night long.

* * *

**GoddessFreyja08:END OF CHAPTER 2 hehehe no lemons here hehehe**

**Lucy:why am i so jumpy here?**

**GoddessFreyja08:cause you have a secret lalalalala**

**(Loke enters)**

**Loke:whats up ladies?**

**Lucy:*blush* hi loke...**

**(happy enters)**

**(happy and GoddessFreyja08 look at the two and stared at each other)**

**GoddessFreyja08 and Happy: you liiiiiiike him**

**(Lucy and Loke blushes)**

**GoddessFreyja08:hehehe oh well by the way sorry for my mispelling of Loke's name i accidentaly called him Loki sorry, next chapter levy will find a medicine for lucy but will she make it in time tune in for the next chapter**

**Happy: you make it sound like it is an episode**

**GoddessFreyja08: don't care anyway bye**!


	3. Chapter 3

**well guys here's the third chapter guys hope you enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

***Nobody's Pov***

Lucy woke up to see her lover still sleeping, she smiled (she smiled because she finally got her crush to fall for her before she died **not **because she was going to die) for she knew this would be her last day "well time to get going" she mumbled, she showered then went out.

(after a few mins.)

"finally done with groccery, huh? what's that?" she said as she passed by a pet shop, suddenly a sly grin spread across her face.

(meanwhile in fairy tails library . . .)

a girl with blue hair is immersed in reading, also she is surrounded by medical books "GOT IT!" while pointing at a long pharagraph "I got to find Loki!" and with that she quickly ran outside the guild towards lucy's apartment.

(in Lucy's apartment...)

"finally home sweet home" she said "now for some fun hehehe" laughing evilly, she quietly sneaked into her bedroom and saw loki still sleeping, though he was drooling "kawaii..." lucy said to herself she brought out a cat teaser (it was a rod-like thingy with a feather on the end of it,also it smells like catnip) she swung it of over loki's nose, suddenly he opened his eyes and started catching it "hey! cowme back here!"he said in a baby voice "pwitty pwease!" he said to the feather, accindentally lucy swung it near her so loki tumbled over her "Ow..." she said, loki finally came back to his senses "so you are the one toying with me..." loki said, his bangs covering his eyes "i'm sorry..." lucy said ,while using her puppy dog eyes for extra measure "now for your punishment..." he replied while eminating a scary aura around him, he placed his hands on her side and... TICKLED HER "aaaahhhhhh! Loki! stop! i'm ticklish! ahahahahha!" she said between laughing and squirming, suddenly loki kissed lucy! ,lucy returned the kiss mins. later lucy broke the kiss "loki...i love you..."she said softly "i love you too lucy... now and forever..." he replied passionately and with that, she started crying,but her tears were not water, it was_** BLOOD**_! "LUCY!" loki shouted he caught her before her body reached the floor.

"Loki! i got a cure for lu..." levy was cutted off by what she saw in loki's arms "LUCY!" she cried suddenly she bought out something out of her pocket "quick! you must spread this on your teeth and bite into her arm! this is the antidote i made" levy said franticaly, with that loki took the bottle and spreaded it on his teeth "i am so sorry, this is gonna hurt" he said suddenly he bit into her arm "it's not working" levy said still crying,lucy's body was now already cold and her pulse was cold "no...lucy...it can't be...LUCY!" loki cried "hey guys what's the matter?" natsu said suddenly coming out to the kitchen while bitting a chicken leg, suddenly he dropped the chicken "loki...what did you do to lucy?..." he said ,his bangs covering his eyes "LOKI! EXPLAIN TO ME!" natsu then grabbed loki's collar and pushed him to the wall "lucy did not want to tell you guys...but she had an uncurable sickness...she does not want to worry you guys..." loki did not say anything more "LOKI! look at lucy!" levy suddenly shouted , lucy's body was turning back into it's normal color and her pulse was returning, natsu quickly droped loki and hugged lucy "never do that again..." he said lucy just smiled and rubbed his pink hair "i won't" when natsu stepped out of the way loki kissed lucy "welcome back to the living world" he said jokingly after he broke the kiss lucy giggled...

_**"glad to be back"**_

* * *

**GoddessFreyja: that's it it's finally done sorry if i haven't updated in a long time my teachers was piling homeworks and projects on me, it sucks out my soul...**

**Lucy: i know right**

**(natsu and happy enters)**

**Natsu: sup' yall**

**GoddessFreyja and Lucy: hi**

**(loki enters)**

**Loki: hi guys**

**Lucy:hi loki *blushes***

**GodessFreyja: ugh! do i have to do everything!**

**(pushes Loki to lucy causing him to 'accidently' kiss lucy)**

**Natsu: nice Freyja! high five! *puts up hand***

**GodessFreyja: thanks Natsu! *high fives with natsu and happy***

**(Lucy and Loki walks out hand in hand)**

**GoddessFreyja: thank you for reading! expect me to write a lot of stories in summer! see ya!**


End file.
